<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Family reunited by T_Hurricane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221204">A Family reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane'>T_Hurricane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Complete, Gen, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Injury, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Major Character Injury, Missing Scene, Parental Krolia (Voltron), Sad with a Happy Ending, Trust, season 6, season 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Missing scene set between season 6 and season 7, after (potential spoiler ahead!) Shiro's consciousness was transferred into his clone body and before they went to seek out phonatonium.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> <br/>Keith isn't well.<br/>He brought back Shiro - and although his brother is now resting in their only healing pod, he was not the only one who came back injured. </p><p>Featuring hurt Keith, soft Krolia with her story, comfort for a family member and a new found trust and understanding for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have created a discord server where you can share fan fiction you would like to recommend, get tips and help from other authors as well as help others out as author, simply chat with people, etc. - all for various fandoms! :) If you are interested to join, I'd be happy to welcome you there! <b> <a href="https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t">Fan Fiction Library (Discord Server)</a> </b> <i></i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>„Just keep going. Just… a little more. You can do it. You have to be there for him. You have… to be strong for all of them. You can’t disappoint them again. You… have.. to…“ Keith mumbled, while he was dragging himself out of the cargo bay towards the maw of the black lion. His vision swam, and every inch of skin, muscle and bone in his body just hurt so much.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Another step.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Another.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>„I… have to… “ he whispered, before his eyes finally shut. He didn’t even notice his fall to the cool metal surface of the ground in front of the exit. He had already passed out.</i>
</p>
<h6></h6><p>„Good morning!“ Lance greeted Hunk, who was just joining their little campfire surrounded by their lions.</p><p>A lot had happened the last day.</p><p>They had fought Lotor and saved the universe again.</p><p>They have lost their home - the Castle of Lions, now reduced to a tiny crystal.</p><p>They had almost lost Shiro, but then, with the help of Keith and also Allura, they finally had the real Shiro back. He was still weak and resting, but everyone was relieved to have their family reunited.</p><p>Well - execpt for Keith, who was to still join their morning gathering.</p><p>„Has anyone seen Keith?“ Pidge pointed out, picking up on the absence of their friend and - again - leader.</p><p>„He is probably still asleep. He didn’t admit it, but worrying over Shiro and his hunt for him prior have left him really exhausted“ Allura said.</p><p>„Yeah, he still has to tell us about what happened back there, anyway. I mean - how did he even get to us in time? What were those wings on the black lion?“ Hunk said and then bit in one of the sandwiches he made for everyone.</p><p>„And what about that wound on his face?“ Romelle added.</p><p>„Maybe we should check on him“ Krolia said and went to stand up, but the space wolf just rose from her side and trotted to the black lion, and vanished in a short flash when he teleported inside.</p><p>„Uhm… since when can he dissolve in air?“ Lance asked, nearly letting his sandwich drop from his hands.</p><p>„Since we found him, I think. We don’t really know much about him, but he is by our side since we found him in the Quantum Abyss and helped him out. He really likes Keith, and Keith really likes him, too“ Krolia said.</p><p>„Nice, another pet in addition to Kaltenecker and the mice“ Hunk said.</p><p>„Whatever. As long as he keeps away from the cow and it doesn’t try to eat it“ Lance said while shrugging his shoulders. He was just about to take another bite when he saw two rapid flashes, and suddenly everything was dark.</p><p>„What the heck!“ he yelled out, but soon after, Krolia also appeared in the darkness beside him.</p><p>„Why would he…“ she started to ask, obviously knowing what had happened and then Lance understood, too.</p><p>„Did the wolf just kidnap us??“ he asked Krolia and patted on the ground to orientate himself. „And why is it so dark in he-„ he started, but stopped when his fingers brushed against something soft.</p><p>„Is that… hair?“ he mumbled, but when he let his fingers wander further, he also felt a nose and chin. Someone was lying there.</p><p>„Wait - Keith??“ Lance asked, and grabbed his shoulder to gently shake him.</p><p>Keith let out a small whine, but other than that, he remained completely still.</p><p>„Keith!“ Krolia exclaimed and was already propping Keith up in his arms.</p><p>„Shit, this isn’t good“ Lance panted in shock, his eyes slowly accommodating to the dark light within the cargo bay of the black lion.</p><p>„We need to get him to the others“ Krolia said, but right before Lance could ask her how, he had already flashed back to their makeshift camp.</p><p>„Uh, there he is!“ Hunk just stated when Lance reappeared in front if them.</p><p>„Guys, Keith, he needs our help!“ Lance just yelled worriedly, but before the others could ask him what he meant, Krolia was teleported into their midst - with a limp Keith in his arms.</p><p>„What? Keith!“ Pidge cried out, immediately clearing a space for them to lay Keith down.</p><p>„What? How?“ Hunk mumbled, too surprised to move.</p><p>„He looks even worse than I thought“ Krolia whispered, and carefully laid her son down.</p><p>„Let me see“ Allura demanded, and everybody scooted away to make room for her. She then put her hands near his head, and after a few seconds of examining his condition, she lifted her gaze.</p><p>„This is bad“ she said, and she almost failed to hide her fear in her still concerned voice.</p><p>„We need to get the armor off. Coran, you and Pidge go to the Blue Lion, and gather every medical supply needed. He is not breathing well, and I believe he has some of his ribs broken. Hopefully, they haven’t damaged his lungs“ she said, and Coran understood.</p><p>„Let’s go number five“ he said and sprinted off with Pidge.</p><p>„Lance, Krolia - help me remove his armor“ she then said while beginning to remove Keith’s chest plate.</p><p>What came to sight after they had stripped Keith completely expet for his underwear was a sight they would never forget.</p><p>His skin was littered in bruises, partly from where he must have taken a hit, partly at his ankles and shoulders where he must have overworked his joints.</p><p>„God, Keith… How was he even able to stand and fight if he had been this injured when he went after Shiro?? What the hell happened to him?“ Lance almost cried out, brushing over one of the darkest bruises on his ribcage. His fingers had barely touched the other’s skin, but Keith flinched back from the touch and moaned in pain.</p><p>„Keith!“ Krolia exclaimed.</p><p>„M… Mom?“ he croaked, and with much effort he willed his eyes open.</p><p>„Hey“ Krolia said softly.</p><p>„Keith!“ Lance replied more loudly, and Keith flinched away from the noise.</p><p>„Sorry, just - what the hell, Mullet! What happened to you while you were after Shiro? Did you have to pry him from a Galra base because you look like you were beat up by 20 of them“ Lance said, brushing his hand over Keith’s.</p><p>„It’s …. that bad, huh?“ Keith half whispered half groaned, and closed his eyes as another wave of pain hit him.</p><p>„No… Galra“ he managed to get out through grit teeth.</p><p>„Shhh, you mustn’t speak right now“ Allura said, hands coming to brush lightly over his ribs.</p><p>Keith let out a yell of pain when she touched him.</p><p>„I’m sorry, I’m sorry Keith“ she said, flinching and retracting her hand.</p><p>„Oh man, this is not good“ Hunk mumbled while draping a blanket over Keith’s lower body.</p><p>„I fear the rib I touched was one of the broken ones. I am sorry Keith, but I need to check the others, too, okay?“ Allura said.</p><p>„Here, just hold my hand and you can squeeze it as much as you want if it helps“ Lance immediately said and slipped his hand in Keith’s.</p><p>„I am going to start now“ Allura said, and then pressed her lips to a thin line, showing her concern and her fear about causing her fellow paladin more pain, but knowing that it was necessary.</p><p>„Hunk, Krolia… please hold him“ she said just before her fingers came to touch Keith’s ribcage, more firmly this time. She was glad that they had understood what she meant, because in the moment she touched his skin, he cried out through gritted teeth and tried to move back and away from her touch.</p><p>Lance knew that none of them had the intention to hurt Keith - on the contrary, they wanted to help him get better - but it still took everything it had in him not to scream out at the others to stop what they were doing and to leave him alone. He was very glad when Romelle suddenly sat down beside him, one had on hin shoulder to comfort him. He looked at her, the Altean they all barely knew for a day - but meeting her gaze, he knew that she knew.<br/>
She understood how it hurt to see a loved one in pain, and he was utterly grateful for her being with them.</p><p>Keith continued to arch his back and to hiss in pain, although it was clear that he tried not to do so. Lance squeezed his hand to remind him that he was there, and finally, Keith’s eyes wandered to him, and then he squeezed back.</p><p>It was the complete opposite of what Lance had expected.</p><p>He expected for his hand to be crushed, to be at least bruised and he had gladly taken that upon himself if it meant a distraction from the pure and horrible pain that his teammate was in.<br/>
But the touch was gentle. Almost tenderly, Keith simply held his hand, squeezing it just tight enough to let Lance know that he was there. His touch didn’t change even when Coran and Pidge arrived, Coran joining in and hurrying to examine the nasty bruise that painted Keith’s ankle black and purple.</p><p>Hunk was a sobbing mess by now, feeling guilty about causing his friend pain, although he knew that it was necessary, and Pidge immediately reacted with hugging his waist and pressing her face into his side, hiding her own cries of fear.</p><p>„Okay, I’m done, I’m done!“ Allura said with a relieved tone and took her hands away from Keith. Only now, with several ribs - four, as Allura informed them - set back in place with the help of Altean magic, Lance noticed how oddly deformed Keith’s chest had been. He shot a glance back to his face. Keith had his eyes closed, he was panting heavily.</p><p>„There, this should allow you to breathe normally again“ Allura sighed and then started to wrap his chest in bandages.</p><p>Coran, who, during all the commotion had managed to bandage Keith’s badly strained ankle, was busy draping a spare blanket around him.</p><p>„Number four… Why didn’t you tell us that you were hurt?“ he asked softly, voice far too sad to sound angry.</p><p>„He is right“ Krolia mumbled. „Why did you keep this from us?“ she asked, too.</p><p>Keith managed to open one eye, but when he tried to open his mouth, only an exhausted sounding gasp could be heard.</p><p>„You should rest. Your ribs might be set, but they are not yet healed. I fear that that is beyond my abilities, and I fear that I am still too exhausted to do it again should you move wrong and aggravate them“ Allura said, slowly standing up.</p><p>Keith managed a nod before his breath evened out - he had already blacked out again.</p><p>„What the quiznack happened to him?“ Pidge finally asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>„Only he knows the answer to that, I’m afraid. Let’s give him time to rest and then hope that he will tell us“ Coran said.<br/>
„Come now, Princess, you too need rest“ Coran added, and Allura gladly took the arm he offered her and slowly let herself accompany to the blue lion where her cot was.</p><p>„We should get him into a bed, too“ Krolia said. She gently scooped Keith up and started to raise him from the ground, but then had to stop.</p><p>Keith’s hand was still holding Lance’s, and he didn’t let go.</p><p>„I’ll come with you“ Lance said without hesitation and stood up together with Krolia.</p><p>They hadn’t even time to blink before the wolf was at their side and teleported them to the black lion’s cargo bay where Keith’s bed was.</p><p>„Woah, do you ever get used to that?“ Lance said, almost shrieking in surprise of the sudden change of scene.</p><p>„We should have him under constant watch“ Krolia just answered while gently lowering her son down on the bed.<br/>
„I’ll stay“ Lance said. With his hand still intertwined in Keith’s, he sat down on the ground near Keith’s hip and Krolia joining him on the floor, but staying on the height of Keith’s feet.</p><p>„I won’t leave him behind again“ he said more quietly, almost whispering.</p><p>„What?“ Krolia asked.</p><p>„Oh, nothing, sorry" Lance said, hoping that she didn’t understand what he had just said.</p><p> They sat in silence, finding a litte comfort in Keith's now deep and even breaths.</p><p>**********</p><p>After about half an hour, Lance broke the silence.</p><p>"So uh… you’re Keith’s Mom?“ he asked hesitantly.</p><p>„Yeah.. he is my son“ she said after a short while, figuring that this was as good of an opportunity to talk about it as any. She shifted a bit by Keith's feet while keeping her hand on his leg, gently caressing it like she had since they had settled him down.</p><p>„Where… I mean, uhm, I hope this is not rude to ask or something, but uh, I mean, I was just wondering… Where have you been all this time?“ Lance said, already preparing for the Galra woman sitting a few feet away from him to get angry at the question.</p><p>What he didn’t expect was the deep sigh that she let out before inhaling to speak.</p><p>„When I met Keith’s father“, she begun and her gaze briefly turned soft, a small smile on her face, „I was on a mission to find the lions of Voltron. I was searching it using the Galra Empire resources, but I am a Blade for as long as I remember. I owe my life to Kolivan, and knowing that there were so many without the luck I had I dedicated my life to doing everything to stop Zarkon and his attemts to find any of the lions. They still found the red one, but I managed to find a lion, too - the Blue Lion“ she said.</p><p>„I fought of my ‚empire companions‘ and crashed on the surface, where I met a man. He was at first reluctant and gave me the title of an ‚alien‘, but his heart had decided that no matter who or what you are, everyone deserves a chance. He helped me, treated my injuries, and after a while, we grew together, learned to love each other and then, after a while, I got pregnant. And then Keith was born. I had found something worth more to me than anything ever before, two people I wanted to protect in any way I could" she continued, and her gaze had turned somewhat distant, as if she saw everything she had just told Lance happening again in her memories.</p><p>"That, and the Empire finding me on earth, forced me to leave them behind“ she added quietly.</p><p>„Oh“ Lance just said after it was clear that she had finished.</p><p>„I just feel so bad“ she suddenly said, whispered.</p><p>„I am truly grateful for having found him now, and I had two years of getting to know him - but he still had so much to go through, and I fear it’s all because I thought that leaving him would keep him safe. Instead, I still didn’t see him hurting even now… I fear to have failed him as mother“ she said, and to Lance’s horror, a tear run over her cheeks.</p><p>He didn't know what to do.<br/>
This strong woman, who had fought at their side without hesitazion and had been incredibly fast in analyzing the situation and knowing just where her halp was needed seemed to crumble apart in front of him - a complete stranger to her.</p><p>He wasn't going to have any of it.</p><p>„Hey, don’t cry, okay? Look at me“ Lance said softly and not caring that he also had met her only the day prior, not caring that he didn’t know anything about her other than what he had just heard from her.</p><p>„I know this might be rude, but I think that you are wrong" he started.</p><p>"The old me, the Lance I was before all of this - before all of this Voltron stuff happened - would have seen you as the one at fault. There is no fact in denying it, you did leave Keith - but you had a reason. And I know very well how broken he was when we met him, how much of his past he still hides from us and how much it must also have hurt him to see especially Shiro first gone, then having him back only to find a clone of him and having to do whatever he had to do while he was after Shiro and that lead to bringing him back, to cause these injures. But now, I see why you had to leave. I… I mean we all had to make so many sacrifices, but we also found a family here in space - each other. I miss my family at home, don’t get me wrong, but I also consider him, consider all of them my family now. So he wasn’t alone. Not all the time, at least“ Lance said, and then turned a sad gaze to Keith’s still face.</p><p>„There is more, isn’t there?“ Krolia said, wiping her tears and looking up to Lance.<br/>
„I mean what you said earlier“ she softly added.</p><p>Lance let aut a quiet sigh.</p><p>„In... in the beginning, I piloted Blue and Keith piloted Red. And everything was fine, we started to grow together as team and as family. But after Shiro had… died? I guess, anyway - After Shiro was gone, Keith had to step up and pilot Black, that is the reason I am the red paladin now. But then, when Shiro was back, Keith didn’t want to lead anymore. He still had to because Black refused Shiro, which now makes sense, by the way, but we also didn’t try to help with that. And then, when he got more involved with the Blades, and although their work was just as important as ours, we took our anger out on him. We… I just let him leave, I didn’t tell him to stay when he said that he would join the Blades permanently. And now, seeing how much he has changed, I fully understood what we did to him then. And him being this hurt and not telling us… I fear that is our fault as well. He is back one day and thought he would already burden us again by admitting that he had been hurt“ Lance admitted, almost choking on the last words, and then wiped at his own tears that had started to run down his cheeks.</p><p>„I guess we both let him down as family, didn’t we?“ he then sniffled, trying to lighten the mood and looking to Krolia. She just returned a sad but determined look through watery eyes.</p><p>Coran, who had just entered the lion, halted in his step and stood behind the corner. He had halted as soon as he heard how Krolia told Lance about her leaving Keith as a baby. And how Lance admitted to having let Keith down.</p><p>He too, as he now realized, had not asked Keith to stay - they all had almost pushed him away instead of telling him to stay with them. They didn’t even offer to work it out. They had just accepted his decision - if it was even a decision on his part - and had let him go.</p><p>He took a step back and nearly gasped in surprise as he found Hunk and Pidge behind him. Their faces said it for them: they felt the same guilt, and just like him, they knew that Lance was right.</p><p>They felt ashamed.</p><p>Then, a raspy voice cut through the silence that had pushed down on them like heavy stormclouds.</p><p>„It’s not… your fault. I.. would have never found my Mom without leaving, and ... we would have never known what Lotor was up to“ Keith whispered.</p><p>Lance almost sobbed as he head Keith’s soft whisper.</p><p>„I fear what Lance had said is true“ Coran then said, stepping out behind the corner and kneeling besides Keith, working on getting him on an IV.</p><p>„He is right, although wee all didn’t do anything to make you stay, we are all at fault“ Allura, supported by Romelle, then said.</p><p>„I couldn’t find any rest. I came to the same conclusion as Lance and came to wait for you to awake so that I could apologize“ she said after a few worried glances in her direction.</p><p>„No, it’s okay“ Keith tried to say again, but this time, Lance was having none of it.</p><p>„No it’s NOT! We were your family - Shiro too - and we didn’t notice what we did to you. There is no excuse for it, and now, even after we abandoned you, you brought back Shiro, you lead Voltron again as if nothing had happened. You have lived with this feeling for over 2 years while for us it was only a few short months that you were away. We - I am so sorry. So sorry Keith“ Lance sobbed, while clutching to Keith’s hand.</p><p>„I’m sorry Keith“ Allura said, and Hunk, Coran and Pidge all said it, too.</p><p>„It is okay. I guess… I did feel a bit left behind… again - but you, after my Mom, are the first ones that came back to me. That apologized to me. It… means a lot“ he whispered, closing half lidded eyes again, and his body visibly relaxed.</p><p>„I’m sorry for not telling that I was hurt“ he then added.</p><p>„Please just never do it again, okay?“ Pidge said, going up to him and carefully layed down and cuddled up against him.</p><p>„Promise“ he whispered.</p><p>„Good, because we need you. We love you. And we don’t want you to be hurt or in pain“ Lance sniffled, squeezing his hand.</p><p>„Try to get some rest. And only to be clear on this - you can tell us what happened in your own time. Don’t feel pressured, yeah?“ Hunk said, and Keith managed a slight nod.</p><p>„Rest. We will be here when you wake up. I promise“ Krolia said with a strained voice, draping a blanket over him and Pidge, and then sitting near his feet.</p><p>He nodded again and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.</p><p>He felt a wave of love and comfort he hadn’t really felt since his father died and when he woke up many hours later, only to find himself huddled in a mess of limbs and bodies of the people he loved, he almost started crying with relief - he hadn't dreamt about them apologizing. They actually had.</p><p>His hand was still entwined with Lance’s, and he gave it a content little squeeze.</p><p>„Thank you“ he whispered, to no one specifically.</p><p>„You’re welcome“ Lance whispered back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Story of Pain and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! </p><p>I am very sorry that this took so long, but I hope you like the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance woke up to a soft yawn. </p><p>„Hi Pidge“ he yawned himself while he carefully sat up. </p><p>„Where did the others go?“ Pidge murmured, lifting her glasses and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. </p><p>„I don’t know. Would you mind looking into it?“ Lance asked her and then pointed to his hand which was still held by Keith’s. </p><p>„Sure“ she smiled softly and rose from where she had been cuddled against his side. She gently brushed Keith’s bangs out of his face before she stretched and went to search the others. </p><p>Pidge had to search for longer than she had thought. After she checked the rest of the Black Lion, she exited it through it’s maw but she didn’t find anyone outside, either. </p><p>She figured that she would first check Blue and then Yellow, swing no reason why someone should be in the Red Lion or her own. </p><p>The Blue Lion had been the right guess because as she entered it, she could already hear voices filling the air. </p><p>„Oh, good morning Pidge“ Allura said to her, being the first to have spotted her. </p><p>„Morning. Why are we all here?“ Pidge replied and looked at each of them, standing in a small circle inside the hangar of Blue: Allura, Romelle, Krolia, Coran, Hunk and even the wolf. </p><p>She went and stood between Hung and Allura, directing her questioning ganze to everyone. </p><p>„We were just discussing our next steps. I know that this seems rude to do without Keith or Lance, but we were actually awaiting you to discuss the details. I figure that Keith is still asleep?“ Coran explained. </p><p>„Yeah, at least he still was when I left. Lance asked me to find you guys, he wanted to stay with Keith“ Pidge replied. </p><p>She noticed the soft smile that decorated Krolia’s face as soon as she had said that. </p><p>„Well, then let’s hear what you have discussed“ she just said, crouching down to crawl the wold behind his ears. </p><p>„We need to find resources and a way to recharge the lions. Coran, you mentioned some element on this planet that could help us with the later?“ Hunk asked. </p><p>„Yes, Fonatonium. It should aid in getting the Lions recharged enough to begin the voyage“ Coran said, twirling his mustache between thumb and index finger. </p><p>„Well, that sounds great. When do we leave to find it?“ Pidge asked. </p><p>„We need to make sure that Keith is properly cared for before we leave. I shall go and make sure of this, maybe you can all join me and explain to Lance what our plans are?“ </p><p>„That sounds good. Tell me if you need any help“ Krolia said, and was promptly finding herself with fluid bags in her arms which she immediately brought to the Black Lion. </p><p>The others followed her and Coran, but once again, the royal advisor found himself halting before the last corner to the bed Keith sat in. </p><p>Krolia must have heard, too, because she had also stopped and was now waiting and listening. </p><p>„He was just… not himself. I know he didn’t mean all this, but it still doesn’t make them less painful“ they heard Keith say. </p><p>The others, having followed right behind him had heard, too. </p><p>Pidge took this opportunity to announce loudly that she had found the others, and after a few seconds she rounded the corner as if they hadn’t been standing there for a short while. </p><p>„Hey, you’re awake!“ Hunk said as he followed right after Pidge. </p><p>„Hey guys“ Keith, who had sat up and leaned against Lance and the back wall said in a tired voice.</p>
<h6></h6><p>„Where did Pidge go?“ Lance suddenly heard a barely awake Keith whisper. </p><p>„Hey Mullet! I didn’t know that you were awake“ Lance greeted him, relieved at the small smile Keith made as soon as he heard the old teasing nickname. </p><p>„She went to find the others. They are probably discussing what we are going to do now and stuff, but I don’t mind. How do you feel?“ He continued. </p><p>„Honestly? Really tired, but way better“ Keith said with another small smile but his expression changed as soon as he tried to sit up. </p><p>„Woah, easy there. Let me help you“ Lance intervened and gently put an arm under Keith’s shoulders to help and prop him up. They ended up sitting next to each other, Lance leaning against the wall and Keith leaning mostly against him. </p><p>„You good?“ Lance asked, and after a few moments of shifting and wincing he felt Keith relax against him. </p><p>„Yeah. Thanks“ he replied and closed his eyes. </p><p>„And… also thanks for before. What you guys and especially you said really means a lot to me“ Keith said silently. </p><p>„It was long overdue. And I can’t apologize enough for not finding you or noticing your injuries sooner“ Lance only replied. </p><p>„It’s okay. Even I didn’t think that it would be that bad. I never thought… that he could do these things. Even though it was a clone and all“ Keith answered. </p><p>„What do you mean? Did… Did Shiro - well, clone-Shiro - do this to you?“ Lance asked, horror clearly audible in his voice. </p><p>Keith didn’t say anything for a few minute, but then he sighed. </p><p>„Yeah. He did“ he finally admitted. </p><p>„After I reached the other end of the wormhole I ran into an entire fleet of Galra cruisers. I didn’t know why, but after a while I saw the Altean pod leave one of the cruisers and because it could only be Shiro piloting it i followed it. I was lucky to have even made it so far as to follow him without getting shot down first“ Keith began to tell, still with closed eyes. </p><p>He swallowed, and then continued. </p><p>„I followed him to some sort of base or facility. It was gigantic, built on an asteroid cliff right above open space and then a small planet. I didn’t see him at first, but I still found horrible things. There… There were tanks. Similar to the pods on the castle, but just so many of them. And in each one… Each one contained Shiro. There were just so many clones and I bet it is all Haggar’s doing“ he began to describe. </p><p>„That sounds so horrible. I can’t imagine how you ist have felt“ Lance said, and his voice wavered. </p><p>„I was scared. There is no other word for it“ Keith said, and his voice trembled slightly at the memories, flashing up in his mind as vividly as if he were reliving the experience.</p><p>„What… happened then?“ Lance whispered, encouraging Keith to continue. </p><p>„He… The Shiro that lived with us and you ever since we ‚found‘ him after the fight with Zarkon was there. He snuck up on me, and with having seen all the clones and now the posture and expression of this… thing, this thing that has never been truly Shiro, I felt so bad for not noticing anything any sooner“ Keith now sobbed. </p><p>„H-He attacked me then. We fought, and he took down the facility with us. He w-wanted to kill me. This clone still had his face. His voice. And the things he said to me were just so hurtful. He was just… not himself. I know he didn’t mean all this, but it still doesn’t make them less painful“ Keith said. </p><p>Lance went to respond something to that, but that was when he heard Pidge announce that she had found the others, rounding the corner only a few seconds later. </p><p>They both had just enough time to wipe their tears. </p><p>„Hey, you’re awake!“ Hunk said as he followed right after Pidge. </p><p>„Hey guys“ Keith said in a tired and raspy voice. The was very grateful to be leaning against Lance and even more when he felt the other squeeze his hand to comfort him. </p><p>„How’s Shiro he asked immediately as he saw Coran, and after a few moments of examining the readings of the healing pod on the other side of the room he answered. </p><p>„No change so far, but we need to be patient“ Coran said. </p><p>„It will all be okay, I am sure of it“ Krolia said, sitting down on the bed on Keith’s fee side. </p><p>„How are you feeling?“ she asked him gently. </p><p>„Tired, but I feel a lot better now. Thanks“ he said, but while he spoke to her, he glanced at Lance and squeezed his hand in return. </p><p>Lance had understood. And he was beyond happy that Keith had opened up so much to him. </p><p>„So, we figured that you came up with a plan?“ Lance said after Keith was hooked up to a new fluid bag. </p><p>„Yes, we have“ Romelle said. </p><p>Allura went over to Shiro, and after a few moments everyone was sanding around him, Keith leaning against the pod for support. </p><p>Coran started to explain. </p><p>„We are on the Dalterian Belt, home to the element of fonatonium. We may be able to use it as a temporary solution“ he said. </p><p>„Fonatonium? How will that charge the power cores of our Lions?“ Lance asked. </p><p>Coran answered, and after a few explanations and discussions they had a plan. </p><p>„I’ll stay here with Shiro“ Keith said, and everyone nodded. </p><p>„Alright, let’s get going then“ Coran said, and Lance, Romelle, Pidge and Hunk followed him. </p><p>Lance turned around before he completely left the hangar, and Keith was smiling at him. </p><p>He smiled back, and his smile only grew as he saw Keith mouthing a „Thank you“ to him. </p><p>He nodded and went to find the others. </p><p>„He’s going to be okay, Keith“ Allura said softly. </p><p>„I hope so“ he only replied.</p>
<h6></h6><p>They finally got the fonatonium. Lance was beyond tired from their newest adventure, but it was all wort it when they saw the others in the hangar of the Black Lion. </p><p>Keith was desperately  hugging Shiro. </p><p>Their Shiro. Who was awake. </p><p>Lance didn’t think that he had ever felt more relieved. </p><p>And with the look he shared with Keith soon after, and even though he still looked worse for wear, he knew that they were all going to be alright. </p><p>And he knew that now their family was truly united again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>As always, I'm <b>grateful for any comment on my work</b> - it's the only way for me as an author to know your opinion on it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>I just felt that this scene/topic was missing in this series (like so many more, <i>cough</i>)</p><p>I would love to <b>read your comments and opinions</b> on wether I should maybe make a part 2/continue this!</p><p><i>(I have created a discord server where you can share fan fiction you would like to recommend, get tips and help from other authors as well as help others out as author, simply chat with people, etc. - all for various fandoms! :) If you are interested to join, I'd be happy to welcome you there!</i> <b> <a href="https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t">Fan Fiction Library (Discord Server)</a> </b> <i>)</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>